The Life of Bramblestar
by Drops Of Infinity
Summary: This is like my version of a Special Edition book. No, it's not Brambleclaw! Everyone already knows that story. This story is set in a place far, far away...
1. Prologue

"Fox attack!" Burningstar yowled as a pack of 6 foxes poured into the camp. "Duststorm! You and I will guard the nursery!" He walked quickly towards the fox that was sticking his nose into the opening of the nursery. "Stay out of there!" He hissed at the fox. Burningstar launched himself into the air and squarely on the fox's back. Duststorm darted in and batted at the fox's paws.

"Burningstar!" Goldenlight hissed quietly from the nursery. The light brown tom glanced at his mate. He glanced at Duststorm and nodded, walking into the nursery.

"What?" He asked, worried.

"You can't fight! You will be killed, you are on your last life!" She exclaimed, a panic coursing through her.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." He hissed to her. He turned to leave, glancing at her over her shoulders. He turned around quickly and licked her ears. "I love you, always have and always will." He whispered, and turned away from her, without looking back. He launched himself at the fox that Duststorm was still fighting with.

"Brother!" Burningstar yelped at the fox lunged at Duststorm. He jumped over and knocked Duststorm out of the way and slashed the fox's nose in the process. The fox whined and rubbed at his nose. Burningstar looked at his brother triumphantly, thinking the Fox would run away now – but it didn't. The fox just got angrier. It lunged towards the clan leader's throat.

"No!" Duststorm yowled, as the fox caught Burningstar's throat. He jumped up and tried to pry the fox off, but couldn't do it. "Burningstar, stay with me! Don't you die!" He cried. He could see the life fading from his brother's eyes. "Burningstar!" He yowled in despair. "Burningstar…" He whispered softly.

"My kits!" Goldenlight yowled from inside the nursery. "They're coming! Nighthawk! Sweetpaw!" She called for the two medicine cats. Sweetpaw raced into the nursery, a thick stick in her mouth.

"Put this in your mouth. Bite when the pain comes." She ordered. "But don't worry, everything will be fine…" She murmured encouragingly to the queen.

"You're going to have four kits, so…" Nighthawk looked at her, his eyes dark. "May StarClan watch over you while you kit." He said softly. He placed his paws on Goldenlight's belly, and pushed lightly. "Push the kit out!" He ordered. Goldenlight yowled in pain, the kit coming out. Nighthawk nipped the sack and nudged the kit towards Sweetpaw. "Lick its fur the wrong way." He commanded. Sweetpaw did as told, and started lapping at the small kit. The other three kits came out and Nighthawk, Sweetpaw, Darkmeadow, and Goldenlight were all licking the small animals. Nighthawk took them, making sure they were all breathing and placed them beside the mother's stomach. "What will you name them?" he asked.

"This one will be Firekit, this one Lilykit, and this one will be Softkit." She purred, stopping before looking at the last small kit, a brown tom. "This one will be…" She glanced at Nighthawk and smiled. "This one will be Bramblekit. After Burningbramble, Burningstar's warrior name." She looked around. "Where is he, by the way?"

"He uh…" Nighthawk glanced at Sweetpaw, and she nodded solemnly. "He was killed in battle. Goldenlight, I'm so sorry." He said softly, bowing his head.

"Oh… Okay." Goldenlight said slowly. "Everyone out. Send in Songheart." She ordered Nighthawk.

"Okay." He wrapped his tail around Sweetpaw and led her outside and towards the medicine cat's den. Darkmeadow stood and stretched, exiting the den. "Songheart?" She called. "Goldenlight wants you." Songheart looked up and nodded, walking towards the nursery.

"Congratulations, Songstar." Goldenlight said, forcing herself not to growl when the new leader walked in.

"Uh… Thanks." Songheart said. "But I'm still Songheart. I haven't received my leader title." She said sheepishly.

"Whatever." Goldenlight growled. "But you better be a good leader, because Burningstar just _had_ to die." She said harshly.

"It's not like I asked the fox to kill our leader! It's not like I went to his den and shared a piece of fresh-kill!" She said, taken aback.

"Yeah, yeah." Goldenlight spat. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry. It's just…" She shook her head, unable to finish.

"I understand." Songheart said, bowing her head and backing out of the den.

Suddenly, Goldenlight was freezing cold in the middle of green-leaf. _Beware of the blazing bramble. It can destroy the clan, but if the fire gets proper care it can save the clan from dark times. _A voice whispered in Goldenlight's ear. "Who's there?" She said softly, looking around the den – no cat to be seen.

"What was that?" Dark meadow asked as she entered the den. Goldenlight's head snapped up.

"Oh. Uh. Nothing!" She said too quickly. "Nothing at all."

**A/N**

**Well this is my new story! I will get a chapter up for the other one soon enough if you are following that one and want to know. Anyways, do you think you know what the prophecy means? No? Well good, because I don't either ^-^ I hope you liked this! It was kinda ramble-y and not well written… But R&R! (For those who don't know what that means, rate and review. I say this because when I first joined, I had no clue what it meant xD) But thanks for reading! Bai.**


	2. Allegiances

**Alligences**

**StormClan**

**Leader: **Songstar – beautiful cream she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Duststorm – dusty brown tom with yellow eyes. (Brother was Burningstar)

**Medicine Cat: **Nighthawk – jet-black tom with blue eyes. _Apprentice is Sweetpaw _(Sister is Darkmeadow)

**Warriors**

Whitefeather – white she-cat with green eyes.

Darkfang – dark brown tom with amber eyes. (Brother is Hawktalon)

Hawktalon – brown tom with dark green eyes. (Brother is Darkfang)

Rockclaw – gray tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice is Luckypaw_

Robinpelt – reddish tom with a white chest. He has light amber eyes.

Tawnyheart – golden she-cat

Spiritleap – white she-cat with glowing brown eyes (Sister is Petalwing)

Petalwing – white she-cat with chocolate brown eyes (Sister is Spiritleap)

Nightshine - black she-cat with a shimmering pelt, her eyes are striking honey amber

Thunderheart - big orange tom with white paws

Windstreak – black and white tom

Dawnshine - Pale gray she-cat with a ginger tipped tail blue eyes. _Apprentice is Dogpaw_

Fernclaw - brown tortoiseshell she-cat with light patches of white

Bluepelt - handsome silvery blue tom with soft grey eyes. _Apprentice is Tinypaw_

Reedfeather - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Blackeclipse - a black tom with smoky grey muzzle, chest, paws and underbelly with white on his toes, nose, and tail with dark green eyes

Spottedfrost - Bengal she-cat with blue eyes

Icebird - white she-cat with blue/silver eyes

**Apprentices**

Luckypaw – golden she-cat with lavender eyes. She is a former kitty-pet.

Sweetpaw – white she-cat with blue eyes.

Tinypaw – small silver she-cat (Brother is Dogpaw)

Dogpaw – brown tom with green eyes (Sister is Tinypaw)

**Queens**

Goldenlight – golden she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Bramblekit, Lilykit, Softkit, and Coldkit.)

Darkmeadow – black she-cat (Expecting Robinpelt's kits)

**Kits**

Bramblekit – brown tom with blue eyes. He looks just like his father.

Lilykit – cream she-cat with amber eyes.

Softkit – light brown she-cat with golden-yellow eyes.

Firekit – golden tom with amber eyes.

**Elders**

Indigowing - black she-cat with indigo eyes

Mistystream - long-furred grey tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Sister is Frostfern)

Frostfern - A white she-cat with blue eyes (Sister is Mistystream)

Fireblaze - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes (Sister is Cherrypool)

Cherrypool - small ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Brother is Fireblaze)

**WaterClan**

**Leader: **Stormstar - solid gray tom with a striped tail

**Deputy: **Tigerblaze - brown tabby with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Honeyleaf - long-furred ginger she-cat, with leafy-green eyes.

**Warriors**

Jaysong - grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

Foxtail - bright red tom with a white tail tip and paws

Silentecho - shy silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Appleheart - small golden she cat with blue eyes and fluffy fur.

Wolftail - big grey tom with blue eyes

Hollybranch - black she-cat with bright green eyes

Ivywind - gray tom with a dark gray stripe running from his nose to his tail-tip with dark green eyes

Pearlheart - white and silver dappled she-cat with blue-silver eyes _Apprentice is Lightpaw_

Whiterose - small white she-cat with pale ginger and red patches, pale amber eyes.

Sunleaf - very beautiful pale golden colored she-cat with silver-white paws, tail-tip, underbelly/chest/neck/muzzle and leaf green eyes

Waveheart - large, stunningly handsome blue-silvery tom with large black paws and handsome deep blue eyes. He has a wicked smile and charming looks

Dolphinsplash - thick furred blue-silver she-cat with two darker colored stripes on her back and white paws, bright blue eyes _Apprentice is Wolfpaw_

Sealsong - lovely silvery-gray dappled she-cat with dark gray almost black specks covering her pelt and snow white paws, tail-tip, underbelly and chin with soft, kind sea-blue eyes

Honeyfur - golden she-cat

Blossomheart - pale brown she-cat with white ears, tail-tip, and paws with blue eyes

Quietbrook - pretty silver she-cat with beautiful pale blue eyes and slightly darker stripes

Patchpelt – calico tom (Sister is Meadowsong)

**Apprentices**

Wolfpaw – gray tom

Lightpaw – golden she-cat

**Queens**

Riversplash – silver she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Wolftail's kits)

Meadowsong - calico she-cat (Mate: Foxtail. Kits: Redkit, Creekkit, and Moonkit. Brother is Patchpelt)

**Kits**

Redkit – reddish tom with black patches.

Creekkit – red tom with hazel eyes.

Moonkit – calico she-cat, looks like her mother.

**Elders**

Turtlesplash – gray tom with brown spots and blue eyes

**FireClan**

**Leader: **Lionstar – golden tom with brown eyes

**Deputy: **Treeheart – brown tom with brown eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Midnightsky - a pure black she-cat with fierce amber eyes. _Apprentice is Stormpaw_

**Warriors**

Oceanfur - tan and white speckled tom with ocean-colored eyes

Jayheart - white tom with gray splotches and misty green eyes _Apprentice is Spottedpaw_

Bloomheart - heather-colored she-cat with warm green eyes _Apprentice is Bumblepaw_

Robinfeather - red she-cat with light grey flecks and yellow eyes

Blueclaw - blue-grey she-cat with darker grey flecks and stripes and blue eyes _Apprentice is Heatherpaw_

Dawnheart - flame colored she-cat with bright yellow eyes (Sister is Duskfall)

Graystorm - light gray tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

Cometfire - blue-silver tom with blue eyes

Kestrelfang - A light brown tom with sparkling grey eyes, has some brown speckles

Petalshadow - light brown she-cat with a cream muzzle, chest, tail-tip, and paws with blue eyes.

Crowflight - black tom

Hazelfur - golden she-kit with deep green eyes

Flashfur – white tom with a ginger streak down his side and topaz eyes

Rosethorn - small white she-cat with amber eyes and splashes of brown and gray along her pelt

Snowsong - fluffy, pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes (Sisters are Frostywillow and Angelwings)

Frostywillow – snow white she-cat with a fluffy pelt and tail (Sisters are Snowsong and Angelwings)

Angelwings – white she-cat with frosty blue eyes (Sisters are Frostywillow and Snowsong)

**Apprentices**

Stormpaw - gray, blind tom

Spottedpaw - golden-spotted she-cat with blazing amber eyes

Heatherpaw – black she-cat with amber eyes

Bumblepaw – cream tom with hazel eyes

**Queens**

Duskfall – dusty she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Oceanfur. Kit: Hawkkit. Sister: Dawnheart.)

**Kits**

Hawkkit - light brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes.

**Elders**

Leopardfur – she-cat that resembles a leopard

**Other Cats**

Whiskers – brown tom with cream splotches and amber eyes, Kitty-pet.

Princess Snuggles - brown tabby she-cat, kitty-pet (Twin brother is Prince Fluffy Pants)

Prince Fluffy Pants – brown tabby tom with black hind quarters that look like he's wearing pants, kitty-pet (Twin sister is Princess Snuggles)

Fang – black tom, rogue (Brother is Blood)

Blood – rusty-red tom with odd black eyes (Brother is Fang)


	3. Exploring

**A/N**

**Okay, so in the Alligences Coldkit is actually Firekit. I dunno why it says Coldkit, but yeah. Sorry! I think I edited it… If I didn't please tell me!**

"Can we please go outside?" Firekit begged.

"Oh…" Goldenlight looked at all of her kits. "Okay."

"Thanks, Mom!" Firekit called over his shoulder.

"Me first!" Bramblekit meowed in protest, shouldering his way out first.

"Me next!" Softkit said, following Bramblekit close behind.

"Then me!" Lilykit squealed.

"Me last!" Coldkit joked, following his siblings out.

"We should go there first." Bramblekit said, flicking his tail towards a den that was strong with the scent of cat. Bramblekit stuck his nose in, starting to walk in.

"Whoa there!" Songstar purred, walking out of her den. "That's the leaders den!" She purred affectionately.

"I will be the leader, someday!" Lilykit purred from behind Bramblekit.

"If you work hard enough, you will be!" Songstar purred. "Now, go to the apprentices den." She paused and flicked her tail towards a slightly smaller den. "That's it. Now go on." She purred, nudging the kits. Bramblekit was the first to run off towards the apprentices' den.

"Hello, anyone in here?" Bramblekit called into the den. A golden she-cat stepped out, making Bramblekit tumble backwards.

"Oh, sorry!" Luckypaw said, looking at Bramblekit worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Bramblekit said, jumping back to his paws. Once he caught the she-cat in his gaze, he stopped in his tracks. _ .Pretty. _Was all Bramblekit could think.

"Can you take us on a tour of the camp?" Lilykit asked, pushing Bramblekit aside.

"How about you ask Dogpaw?" Luckypaw said, smiling. "I'm about to go on a hunting patrol."

"Okay!" Lilykit said, leading the other kits – except Bramblekit – over towards the brown tom what was sunning himself on some rocks at the edge of camp.

"I bet you're a great hunter." Bramblekit said shyly.

"I'm not really that good." Luckypaw laughed. "I'm still trying to out grow my kitty-pet roots."

"You're a kitty-pet?" Bramblekit asked, startled.  
"Yeah. My twolegs left me." Luckypaw almost growled. "But, I'm over it." She smiled once again at the kit. "But I gotta go. Bye!" She said, walking away.

_She was so pretty!_ Bramblekit thought to himself happily. He spotted his siblings and walked over to them, feeling as if he was gliding.

**A/N**

**Ooh, a crush! Let's see if we can turn that crush into something more… Eh? ;) But, I really don't know if they will end up together xD**


End file.
